


Building Bridges

by PapaArgent



Series: Running in Circles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, and a lot of fluff, hesitant derek, like super hesitant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaArgent/pseuds/PapaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I think we should tell my dad." Derek stiffened behind him. "That we're..." Stiles grasped the right word that would describe their relationship to his father without going too far in depth, "involved with each other." </i>
</p><p>In which Stiles and Derek come out to Stiles' father, Stiles decided where he should go to college, and Derek is actually a gentler lover than you might expect except for this one scene where Stiles asks for it to be rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't know exactly how well this will go because it is midnight and I am tired. Still unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine, but thanks to Seb because he listened to me complain and told me to stop, but then gave me tips on how to organize it.
> 
> This is my first written sex scene so I kinda vagued over the details and don't kill me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters but I do own the situations.

Stiles shifted as the stickiness between his thighs began to itch. "Carry me to the shower..." He shoved at the body beneath him, a little whine in his voice.

He felt the body beneath him sigh more than heard it but he was carried into the bathroom anyway. "You think you can stand?" Derek asked but dropped Stiles to his feet without an answer.

Stiles made an awkward squeaking noise as his feet hit the floor and he attempted to balance himself. Derek ended up having to hold Stiles' sides before he could stand-up straight. "Thanks." Stiles said as he unwound himself from Derek's grip and turned on the shower. Stepping in, Stiles looked back and raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was both alluring and suggestive, "Coming?" Derek trailed after the teen. Derek stood behind Stiles, chin resting on his shoulder. "We're not going to get clean if we're pressed together." Stiles joked but made no motion to move; he may have even backed in closer and reached behind to pull Derek's arms around him.

They stayed there for a good ten minutes just letting the water run over them. Stiles had stopped feeling the need to count lately, a therapist might say something about how it was linked to control and now that he had more control over his life it was no longer needed, but Stiles linked it to Derek. They had finally settled into a routine that made sure Stiles felt both loved and cared for.

"I think we should tell my dad." Derek stiffened behind him. "That we're..." Stiles grasped the right word that would describe their relationship to his father without going too far in depth, "involved with each other." As Derek relaxed Stiles turned around to face him, "So? What do you say?" Derek rested his forehead on Stiles'.

"He's your father Stiles, and as long as you're okay with it, I'm okay with it. I don't want to put your father in a tough situation." Stiles nodded in agreement.

"And I know we still can't hang out in public in town, but I just want my father to know." Derek peppered light kisses over Stiles' face.

"It's okay Stiles." Derek finally settled his lips on Stiles' mouth, beginning almost sedate before Stiles made a sound of annoyance and Derek shoved his tongue into Stiles' mouth.

When they pulled away from each other Stiles resumed talking, "I mean we're definitely not going to tell him that six out of seven days you stay over, or that five out of those six days we do it. Or that sometimes when I say I'm with Scott I'm actually on your couch. Well we might tell him that part; because that doesn't really imply that we're doing it although sometimes we do." Stiles trailed off, thinking about how hesitant he was to sleep with Derek on that ratty sofa, but had eventually caved in to Derek's abs. Which happened to be right in front of him...

Stiles raked his fingers over the greatly defined abs belonging to his partner. Derek grabbed his hand as it began to travel downwards and backed Stiles into the tiled wall. It was cold compared to the warm water and made Stiles arch towards Derek, to minimize the contact with the tiles. Derek seemed to enjoy this and placed his hands on Stiles' hips pulling them into his own. He crashed their mouths together in a move that was uncharacteristically uncoordinated and ended in both of them pulling away and raising their hands to their mouths, like that would somehow soothe their aching teeth. When the pain subsided, Stiles devolved into a pile of giggles.

"What the hell Derek?" he looked up as his giggles also subsided. The vision in front of him was one of subdued glee, or possibly homicidal mania.

"That was your fault," was all Derek said as he brooded off out of the shower. Stiles huffed angrily and followed after the sour wolf.

"Derek this was so not my fault unless talking about my father makes you suddenly uncoordinated!" Derek stopped and turned back to Stiles, giving him a knowing look. "Oh... does it? Because that's totally cool, now I know something that can make you awkward like me, I mean how many times have I scraped my teeth accidentally on your crotch, albeit not with werewolf strength but..." Stiles trailed off as Derek looked more annoyed.

Stiles sighed and slowly walked up to his werewolf lover. He wrapped his arms around Derek and whispered. "It's okay, I learned something new and I'll avoid talking about my father when you're being sexy, which will be really hard because you never stop being sexy, but I guess I mean when you're in a 'Let's have sex-'"

Stiles was cut off by Derek trying to smother Stiles into his chest, which was really just Derek trying to return the hug and has nothing at all to do with Stiles' rambling.

"Good." Was all Derek said before leading Stiles back into the latter's bedroom.

* * *

"How long until the chance of living after the bite is less than the chance of dying?" Stiles asked one day as he was avoiding his math homework while Derek was lounging on his bed.

Derek twisted his head in confusion and simply said. "Don't get my hopes up."

"Look, I know you turned Erica, Boyd and Isaac because they are teens and it gives them a greater chance of living, so how long until that window of opportunity becomes a death trap?" Stiles pulled away from his desk and looked at Derek.

"It depends on the person. I've seen teenagers die, and I've seen adults live." Stiles began to wonder about Derek's time in New York.

"Just tell me the average." Stiles said, he wanted to drop the topic and fall into Derek's arms, but this was something he needed to know.

Derek swallowed and looked at Stiles, "Most die if they're bitten after 21."

Stiles nodded, "Okay, so I have some time..."

"Stiles. Don't. Don't get my hopes up." Derek looked away from him.

"Do you want me to turn?" Stiles whispered, but he knew Derek could hear him.

"Yes and no." Derek replied, which confused Stiles because he thought it would be a resounding yes. "I want you to turn for selfish reasons. But I also want you to stay you, and if you turn... well I don't know how it would affect you."

Stiles rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. He straddled Derek's lap as the elder went to lean back on his hands. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and pulled himself closer to Derek. "What are your selfish reasons?" He whispered into Derek's ear and pulled back.

Derek shifted his weight off his hands and placed them around Stiles. "This will sound terrible." Derek started. Stiles said nothing, and Derek took it as a go ahead to talk more, "If you get bitten, you'll have the heightened sentence, and you'll feel my attraction to you. You'll be more attached to me. You'll feel more indebted to me, and I would have the power to make you stay with me forever. I know that if I make you stay, you'll only end up hating me. I would have too much power over you. And I do like how you are now, defiant and perfect. So I want you to be turned but I also don't."

Stiles nodded and began to kiss Derek lightly, "I love you too." Because those were the only words Stiles could think of at the moment. Stiles bit Derek's bottom lip and Derek's grip traveled to Stiles' hips.

Stiles pulled away momentarily, "I love you," he spoke, and then went back to kissing Derek. He slowly began to grind into Derek's lap, encouraged by Derek's hands at his hips. He pulled away again, "I love you."

Derek laid back onto the bed, letting Stiles control the pace of events. "I love you." Stiles would whisper it until Derek believed he would never leave him.

He would tell him it every minute of everyday if that was what it would take. He would tell Derek that he loved him until whatever primal need he had to turn Stiles shut up and realized he would never leave.

Stiles moved from Derek's mouth, and trailed to his jaw then his throat. He attempted to leave a mark, and after sucking and teeth and tongue he moved to appreciate his hard work and it disappeared right before his very eyes. This always happened but it didn't mean he would stop.

"Take off your shirt." Stiles ordered, and then added, "I love you." Derek lifted his torso slightly and Stiles helped take his shirt off. "God your abs were made to be licked." Stiles whispered, and then leaned forward to tentatively kiss at Derek's collarbone. He gained more courage and kissed down Derek's core, adding tongue and getting progressively sloppier as he got closer to Derek's pants. Derek was not quiet and let out deep moans when Stiles got particularly aggressive.

"I love you." He said again as his fingers danced around Derek's underwear strap. Derek finally took charge and pulled Stiles up so they were face-to-face.

"I get it Stiles." Derek stated. He planted his lips on Stiles' and thrusted his tongue in. After a sloppy kiss that left them both breathless, Derek got out, "I love you too."

* * *

It turned out that Stiles didn't need to talk to his father about Derek. The one day Stiles decided to open his mouth and tell his father he was dating someone he only got out the words "Derek", "together", "Hale", and "sometimes" before his father interrupted.

"I expect that man to come to dinner tomorrow night," and then his father flipped to the next page in the newspaper and took a begrudge bite of his whole-wheat toast.

This was how Stiles found himself sitting across the table from Derek and next to his father trying to stuff his face with whole-wheat pasta to avoid the questions his father was asking.

"Stiles," his father ordered, "Stop stuffing your face and answer my questions, how did you guys meet?"

Stiles swallowed harshly and got out, "Scott," before having to cough and drink water.

Derek swooped in and answered with grace, "Scott's mom helped my uncle before he passed away and she introduced me to her son when all that murder business was over, just so I would know some people in town. Scott introduced us after that."

Sheriff Stilinski paused for a minute, "And when exactly did you start dating?"

"I have no idea;" Stiles answered honestly, "we just kinda grew closer." Stiles looked at Derek over his glasses and smiled at him. Derek noticed and tried to suppress a smile but caved in with a grin of his own.

"And when did you start sleeping with my son?" the Sheriff sneaked in while the two were making googly-eyes at each other.

Both froze which totally gave them away and if they had even tried to hid it that would be the number one thing not to do: freeze.

"Look, I was a teenager once, I know the urges. And if I had wanted to arrest you, I would have done it when you stepped inside the door." the Sheriff crossed his hands over his chest. "Now, when?"

Derek was the first to speak up, "A year after we first kissed."

"Well it was a year after the third kiss actually." Stiles added.

Stiles' dad nodded, "And you use protection?" Stiles almost face-planted into his plate of pasta, but decided against it at the last moment.

"Yes sir." Derek, being the mature one, replied.

"Alright." Stilinski approved and then moved on to talking about lacrosse and school work and other mundane topics for which Stiles was not prepared. He faltered on minor questions such as, "How was your day?" and "Do you want seconds?" while he watched in amazement as Derek easily answered all of the Sheriff's questions about his future and financial standing.

Eventually, when Stiles was busy taking the dishes up, the Sheriff got to the question that he truly wanted to ask, "I know you're only young but, I met," the Sheriff broke off but Derek understood what went in the pause, "around your age and I knew then so, just tell me. Do you love him?"

"Completely." Derek said while looking in the direction of the kitchen, in the direction of Stiles.

"Does he love you?"

Derek looked at the Sheriff, "He's the one who said it first. He's the one who never stop saying it. I probably felt it first, but he," Derek broke off and turn back to the kitchen, "he admitted it first, he lets me know, he makes me feel loved even if I don't want to. Even if I feel I don't deserve it."

"He does that a lot." Sheriff Stilinski replied with a half-laugh.

Stiles chose that moment to re-enter the dining room. "Talking about me?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Yes." Derek and the Sheriff replied at the same time.

"Oh god, no, you two cannot do that." Stiles branded the towel like a weapon, ready to attack the suddenly friendly people who replaced his father and his significant other.

Both burst out laughing and Derek pulled Stiles into sitting in his lap. Stiles felt awkward at first, his father was right there, but since his father was not awkwardly excusing himself or pulling out his gun Stiles settled in Derek's lap.

"Are you really okay with this?" Stiles asked as the laughter subsided.

"Well, he makes you happy, I've noticed you've stopped counting so much and as long as I don't walk in on anything, it'll be fine." the Sheriff replied, and added, "But I do not want to come to a half-naked man making breakfast in my kitchen, now if he was dressed and making me some too then maybe."

"So Derek doesn't have to sneak out of the window early in the morning when he..." Stiles trailed off as he saw his father's face darken. "Never mind." Stiles squeaked out and there was some more small talk before Stiles' dad excused himself to work and Derek and Stiles made their way upstairs.

"That went well." Derek commented.

"I want bacon and eggs and toast for breakfast tomorrow. But make sure you make egg whites and whole grain toast with cut up fruit for my dad." Stiles joked, remembering his father's earlier statement.

"Sounds good." Derek said taking him seriously, and before Stiles could comment and ruin the moment, Derek kissed him.

* * *

Stiles had been avoiding college brochures since the day they started mailing them to his house, and now he had a drawer full of them and his father on his ass about where he was going to apply to. He'd already missed the early application deadline by two months and if he wanted to get in anywhere he would have to apply sooner rather than later.

He hadn't talked about it with Derek, but he knew it would have to come up eventually. This was why it wasn't surprising that when he got home from school he found Derek riffling through his college brochure drawer.

"Where are you planning to go?" Derek asked as he gingerly pulled a few pamphlets out and placed them on the desk.

"Derek, I don't even know what I want to do with my life, how am I supposed to know where to go to college?" It was the truth, Stiles had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, but it wasn't the whole truth. The real reason he didn't know where to apply was that he didn't know if he should take everyone else in his life into count, or just choose what he wanted. In the end he chose to not think about it. He chose to stuff away all the brochures and early applications (and the occasional acceptance letter because the college had somehow gotten ahold of his SAT score) until someone told him to shape up and do something.

"You're really good at researching." Derek said as he shuffled through the brochures, occasionally taking some out and throwing them in the garbage.

"I know that, but do I really want to spend the rest of my life looking up facts?" Stiles threw his backpack on the bed and hovered over Derek, looking at the five brochures he had deemed not-trash-worthy.

"I may have been a little selfish in the location, but I figure you don't want to move far away from your dad." Derek added a silent 'and me' to the end of his sentence.

"And you," Stiles said, kissing his cheek, "and Scott and Allison because their lives would suck without me."

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him into sitting in his lap. It was awkward because the chair was not big enough for the both of them, and it squeaked a lot, and Derek had to sit up straight and Stiles had to lean a bit for Derek to see the desk but it was okay.

Stiles looked closely at each of the brochures, tossed two into the trash citing 'too liberal' and 'too many people from school go here' and was left with three possibilities. One which he knew Allison and Scott were going to, one which he was pretty sure Isaac and Boyd had gotten into, and one that was a little farther away and also infinitely harder to get into (but he knew Lydia had gotten in and who's to say he wouldn't as well).

Derek placed his chin on Stiles' shoulder and breathed in through his nose. "Decided?"

Stiles nodded and waved the three brochures in the air. "I'll apply to these and decide later. But I'm definitely leaning to the one where Scott's going because then we can room together and I won't be stuck with some asshole roommate who is always bringing his girlfriend over." Stiles thought about what he said for a minute. "Well, at least he's not an asshole. Plus you'll be coming over all the time too right?" Stiles turned back to Derek.

Derek smirked and answered with a kiss, which really wasn't an answer at all but Stiles was willing to let that slide to continue kissing.

* * *

For all that Derek was possessive and control, he was surprisingly gentle in bed. He let Stiles set the pace and roughness, and complied with all of Stiles' commands. Except one.

Stiles had basically been begging to experiment in bondage, for research purposes that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that his father was a cop, but every time Stiles had brought it up he had been briskly interrupted with a kiss.

Upon asking why not, Derek replied, "Kate." And Stiles thought it was either the fact that Kate had bound him in a basement and tortured him, or that that was something he only wanted to do with Kate.

"I would be the one bound." Stiles had decided to go with the first reason and assumed that Derek thought he would be tied up and then enter some PTSD flashback or something.

"No, I just didn't like being in those shackles feeling powerless and I don't want to make anyone feel that way." Derek was slowly contemplating the ways to get out of this line of conversation when his thought process was interrupted by Stiles.

"Tell that to Jackson," Stiles scoffed.

"I don't want to make you feel like you have no power." Stiles laughed at this.

"Babe, I have so much power, you give me so much power in this relationship, and I just want to relinquish it for a few hours. I want you to make all the decisions." Stiles straddled Derek's lap on the ratty old couch in his lair. "Plus, we've been at this for so long; I know you know how to make me feel good." Derek sighed in resignation. "Awesome just be at my house in two hours and I'll have everything ready okay?" Derek attempted to protest but Stiles was already stumbling to his car before he fully registered what was said.

Derek was at Stiles' window two hours later wavering on whether or not to slip in when the window was thrown wide open and he was manhandled inside. Almost immediately his mouth was busy devouring Stiles' and he felt his jacket being pushed off. He helped the process then went to Stiles' shirt, and lifting almost harshly. They pulled away momentarily as Stiles' shirt was removed and Derek's found its way to the floor as well.

The pull away was like a bucket of cold water for Derek and he paused in going back to kiss Stiles. "Are you sure? I don't know what could happen if I have this much control over you, I know the wolf is begging for it but, I don't know what would happen if I gave it to him."

"I'm absolutely, positively positive," Stiles said and pulled Derek in, relishing in the skin contact. "I have wanted to do this since I got Danny to hack into that porn site. Just, the stuff is on my desk now take over for me, I'm not just gonna tie myself to the bed." Stiles was done trying to coax Derek into tying him up, he just wanted for something in his life to be controlled by someone else. He wanted for once for someone other than himself to take the lead.

Derek hesitated for a moment longer then dropped to his knees and pulled Stiles' pants down. He mouthed at Stiles through his underwear, wringing a moan from the younger man.

Stiles braced his arms on Derek's shoulders as his underwear joined his pants and stepped out of them when directed by Derek's hands.

"Now yours." Stiles said but Derek shut him up by quickly rising and planted his lips on Stiles'.

Derek gently moved Stiles towards the bed, snatching up the ties that Stiles had laid out on the desk instead of the handcuffs Derek was sure Stiles had stolen from his father.

He delicately pushed Stiles onto the bed and took his wrists in his hands. He tied them together a little tighter than comfortable and Stiles arched when he gave them a tug backwards and used another tie to attach the wrists to the headboard. He could sense that Stiles was about to drift into another stumble of words as he began to say, "You don't have to be as gentle, I mean I know we're only doing bondage and minimal S&M but I'm not so easily breakable. I actually love it when you leave marks on me and-"

"Do I need to gag you too?" Derek let the words tumble from his mouth before he could reign them back in, which was weird because it's Stiles' job to talk without thinking.

Stile bit his lip to prevent a moan caused by the image of Derek gagging him with a certain body part. Derek brought two fingers to Stiles' mouth and with a simple command of "Open," Stiles let the finger breach his mouth and ran his tongue over the slightly salty digits. "Suck." Stiles did as commanded.

Derek wasn't sure how exactly Stiles sucking on his fingers was attractive, but he did know he could stare at Stiles doing it for days and never not be aroused.

Eventually though Derek removed his fingers, with a little whine from Stiles and reached over to the desk to grab a blindfold. Stiles licked his lips and lifted his head slightly as the blindfold was placed over his eyes. Derek then moved to hover over Stiles, pants still on, making contact only with his mouth as he made a trail of hickeys down his chest, Stiles arching and lifting his hips begging for friction for his nether regions. The blindfold and the singularity of the touch seemed to magnify it, to make it seem that much more pleasurable.

When Derek was satisfied with the state of Stiles' chest, painted with bruises and bites and the state of Stiles' being, moaning, begging, and pleading he pulled away.

"Derek. Please. Derek," a mantra Stiles had picked up while being ravaged.

"Please what?" Derek basically purred, even though he was one more awkward shift away from being as desperate as Stiles. He knew his eyes were probably flashing red and it took all he could not to bust out the claws and teeth, but the dull ache from keeping them inside was almost pleasurable at this point.

"Please Derek," Stiles replied, finally at a loss for words.

Derek shifted so that his mouth was over Stiles' cock, "Please what Stiles?" Making sure to breath heavier; making sure that Stiles knew where he was, what he was planning to do.

"Do whatever you want to me." Stiles replied and thrusted his hips forward, only to be pushed back down by Derek's hands. Derek took one long, slow lick up Stiles' cock along the vein, making sure to spend a little more time at the head before lifting from the bed entirely. Stiles let out a loud whimper at the sudden lack of contact and began to writhe on the bed when Derek hadn't come back after thirty seconds. He arched his back, and twisted and turned wanting nothing more than to find something that would cause friction with his penis.

"You were the one who wanted to be bound Stiles." Derek said from somewhere across the room. Stiles made a pleading, squeaking sound until he head the faint click of something being opened then the awkward farting sound of lotion being poured and another, louder click as the bottle was closed.

Stiles hummed in anticipation as he heard the footsteps come closer to the bed. He spread his legs, and maneuvered so his hips were in the air and his heels below his ass. Derek chuckled lightly, and moved in between Stiles' legs, pants finally, _finally_ removed.

They're old hats at this game, but Derek still doesn't feel comfortable just shoving his finger into Stiles and instead spent some time circling the muscles at the entrance, soothing them, before slipping into the hole. Stiles lifted higher and tried to move on Derek's finger but the ties at his wrists were making it a little hard but the pull at his wrists was also a delicious mix of pain and pleasure and Stiles reduced to a pile of moans as Derek slips another finger in.

Derek stretched Stiles as long as he felt necessary, an amount of time determined perfect from over a year of sleeping together and collecting data. Which is something Stiles would do, and that guy has rubbed off on Derek more than he would care to admit, or maybe not enough.

He pulled his fingers out of Stiles, which made the younger man groan in displeasure. Derek chuckled and moved up Stiles' body, placing light kisses as he goes for the prize: Stiles' lips. While he devoured Stiles' mouth, he removed the blindfold but kept the ties in place. Stiles longed to grip Derek and make him move into him, instead of leaving his cock dancing around his rim. Eventually, when Stiles bit Derek's lip, Derek pulled away, prepared himself and positioned their hips for easy entrance.

They lasted for three minutes, not their best, but there had been a lot of fucking foreplay and they were both satisfied so who cares about how long they lasted. Derek had bit Stiles as he had come, and for a moment Stiles was freaked out that he was now going to turn but the fear was short lived as it dissolved into pleasure.

Derek pulled out, took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash. He was almost tempted to leave Stiles tied to the bedpost, but decided against it when Stiles glared at him when he paused for too long. He removed the ties and kissed at the slightly bruised wrists that would force Stiles to wear long sleeves for at least three days.

Stiles pulled him into another kiss, a sedate, simple kiss then pushed him away demanding he return with warm washcloths.

* * *

Stiles looked at the three acceptance letters on his desk, removed one shoved it in the trash and stared hard at the last two: The one where Allison, Scott, and Lydia had decided to go, and The one which Lydia had gotten into but decided against it for reasons that Stiles figured had to do with world domination or something. He considered taking a picture and putting it on Facebook to let his "friends" vote and decide where he went to college but gave up that idea for staring at the mocking acceptance letters.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and the first words that tumbled from his mouth were, "They're mocking me with their acceptance." The line dropped and five minutes later a certain sour wolf was making his way through his window. "Where do I go?" He whined and showed Derek the letters.

"You know my answer." Derek said shoving the letters back into Stiles' hands.

"To choose what I want to choose and not take anyone else into account and all that jazz." Stiles sighed and put his forehead on his desk.

"No, I want you to go to school close by and I want us to get an apartment somewhere in between the school where my pack is going and where you are going to school because where Scott goes and where they are going isn't far apart but if you go to the other one I can accept that too but it means less time together and I don't want that. I will never want that." Stiles had stopped listening at _I want us to get an apartment_ because his brain had short circuited and kept repeating those words in his head and he had never wanted anything more than he wanted to make those words a fact.

"Yes." Stiles said which put a confused look onto Derek's face because he hadn't asked a question but Stiles continued before he could say anything. "Yes, yes, yes. Forget the snooty school, because who wants to go to a school where all the classes are notoriously hard and I wouldn't even have anyone I know because Lydia decided to go where Allison was going and I would just really miss my friends and you, especially you and I hate it now when you don't stay over and when you aren't there it's hard to fall asleep and even though I know it is like the number one rule of like life not to stay with your high school boyfriend but let's fuck with statistics and make it work."

Derek frowned as he attempted to sort through Stiles' word vomit. "So, we should move in together?" He asked, uncertain and trying not to be too hopeful.

"I know it won't be easy but we basically live together anyway, and I already know your disgusting habit of snoring and you can deal with my sleep kicking. And now that I actually think about living somewhere with anyone but you it seems tedious and pointless because we all know I'm going to end up with you anyway. And it seems like too many sleepless nights staying up wondering what you are doing." Stiles rose from his chair and walked over to Derek, putting his arms around his neck, "So, I'm saying yes, yes to let's move in together and get an apartment and I'll go to school with Scott and get a scholarship to that school because with my grades and SAT scores let's be honest they should be begging me to go there. And let's move in together." As an afterthought he adds, "After I finish high school and summer ends and school is about to start because I need to keep an eye on my dad for as long as I can."

"Of course." Derek responded and grinned so wide Stiles can hardly believe it because he has never seen Derek smile that widely, but he doesn't have long to ponder it because then Derek was attacking his lips and he doesn't really think about anything until much, much later.


End file.
